The Best Thing
by Izabelly Malfoy
Summary: — Você é a melhor coisa que já foi minha. Lorcan


**The Best Thing**

Por Izabelly.

Para Rebeca.

**Era** um sábado qualquer do inverno de 2025, o céu da Londres trouxa estava nublado – como de costume –, as nuvens carregadas eram levadas rapidamente pelo vento e anunciavam mais um final de semana chuvoso.

Havíamos nos formado no começo do último verão, e Lorcan já decidira viver longe dos cuidados de dona Luna e comprara um apartamento no mínimo aconchegante, de onde eu tinha uma visão privilegiada de grande parte da cidade. Enquanto observava o céu escurecer gradativamente, as memórias dos tempos de Hogwarts me atingiram em cheio.

Eu nunca consegui entender o que o Lorcan viu em mim; afinal, nunca fui tão inteligente quanto a Rose, nem linda como a Nique e muito menos popular como a Lils, sempre fui só mais uma Weasley que foi para Gryffindor, seguindo as tradições da família, que mais parecia um menino que qualquer outra coisa... Lorcan não, ele é lindo, tem aquela inocência encantadora, os olhos azuis mais lindos que já tive o prazer de olhar, o sorriso que faz meu coração falhar uma batida toda vez que é direcionado à mim. Lorcan é tudo o que eu jamais pensei que um dia teria. Confesso que o que sinto por ele apenas faz crescer a cada dia, desde que descobri o sentimento cinco anos atrás.

O único que soube desde o começo foi Hugo. Meu primo e melhor amigo costumava me dizer que eu deveria demonstrar o que sentia e deixar o medo de não ser correspondida de lado, só que era fácil para ele dizer, afinal, a "menina-macho" da situação era eu.

Guardei o que sentia para mim, até que no feriado de Natal do nosso sexto ano aconteceu o que eu jamais esperava.

_Fred e eu havíamos ficado no castelo, porque nossos pais resolveram fazer uma segunda viagem de lua de mel e foram visitar tio Charlie na Romênia; e os pais de Lorcan haviam viajado para algum lugar da América do Sul, em busca de mais "animais fantásticos", logo, ele e Lys também ficaram. Era tarde de Natal e eu já havia aberto meus presentes naquela manhã, então, saí em direção ao Lago Negro, e aproveitando que a neve que caía era pouca, sentei e fiquei a observar a sua superfície congelada. Não sei dizer quanto tempo passou até que eu tivesse companhia. Lorcan sentou-se ao meu lado em silêncio e passou a me observar. Deixei que um suspiro escapasse pelos meus lábios e voltei-me em sua direção._

— _Oi. – ele disse simplesmente, com um leve sorriso estampado no rosto._

— _Oi, Lorc. — respondi, voltando minha atenção para o lago congelado._

— _Recebeu muitos presentes de Natal? — indagou, depois de um silêncio agradável._

— _Ganhei alguns, sim. E você? — continuei a conversa; sempre fomos amigos acima de tudo e era bom conversar com ele._

— _Alguns também. Mas o melhor deles ainda não recebi._

_Óbvio que fiquei curiosa sobre o que seria esse tal presente._

— _E qual seria? – perguntei, voltando a olhá-lo._

_Seu sorriso se expandiu e se transformou no que chamo hoje de__**meu**__sorriso._

— _Esse. — lentamente, ele levantou uma de suas mãos até a lateral do meu rosto e se aproximou. Senti meu coração acelerar quando tive noção do que ele pretendia fazer. — Feliz Natal, Rox. — sussurrou antes de selar seus lábios aos meus._

_Fechei meus olhos e me deixei levar pela sensação. Foi um beijo rápido, mas foi meu primeiro beijo verdadeiro; afinal, havia amor e não envolvia nenhuma aposta ridícula envolvida. Separamo-nos e o sorriso nos meus lábios não poderia ser maior._

— _Feliz Natal, Lorcan! — desejei, sentindo minhas bochechas corarem pela primeira vez na minha vida._

— _Agora eu estou feliz, porque ganhei o melhor presente de Natal de todos os tempos. — Lorcan parecia realmente feliz com o que acabara de acontecer. Eu me encontrava em igual situação. — Sabe o que os nargulés me disseram? Que você é linda e eu concordo plenamente com eles. — desviei meu olhar e meu sorriso desapareceu._

— _Lorcan, eu não sou linda. Nem ao menos bonita e todos sabem disso._

— _Você é linda, sim. E pare com isso, Rox! Agora vem cá..._

_Ele sentou-se mais próximo a mim e passou um de seus braços sobre meus ombros, me puxando para si; me aconcheguei em seus braços e encostei a cabeça em seu peito._

— _Você é importante pra mim, Lorc. — sussurrei, de forma a não quebrar o encanto do momento._

— _Você também é importante pra mim, Rox. Mais do que você imagina._

O som da chave na porta me tirou das minhas lembranças. Lorcan entrou com um leve sorriso nos lábios e uma sacola com o pote de sorvete nas mãos.

— Graças a Merlin e aos nargulés eu encontrei o sorvete, vai começar a chover logo. — deixou o sorvete sobre a mesa e veio até mim, pondo seus braços ao redor da minha cintura. — Sentiu minha falta?

— Senti sim. Estava lembrando do nosso primeiro beijo. — confessei, enquanto passava meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço. —Lorcan, por que eu?

— Por que você...? — indagou, visivelmente confuso.

— É, por que você me escolheu mesmo tendo tantas e tantas garotas mais bonitas e mulheres do que eu? — afastei-me e voltei a olhar pela janela.

— Eu já te falei, Roxie. Você é linda, inteligente, me entende, me completa... Você é importante pra mim. Os nargulés acham a mesma coisa que eu.

Olhei-o novamente e meneei a cabeça.

— Não, Lorcan. Eu nunca fui e nunca serei as coisas que você diz. — fechei meus olhos e tomei ar. — Você merece uma garota melhor do que eu.

Antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, eu já estava saindo pela porta e chamando o elevador, que – por ironia do destino – parou no andar rapidamente e a última coisa que vi foi Lorcan sair correndo da porta em minha direção, mas já era tarde: as portas se fecharam.

Saí do edifício no exato momento em que começou a chover e me amaldiçoei mentalmente por ter esquecido minha varinha no apartamento, logo, não poderia aparatar.

Comecei a andar sem um rumo certo e só então me permiti pensar no que havia feito. Aquela foi a coisa mais estúpida que fiz em toda a minha vida. A minha maldita insegurança falou mais alto e me cegou para a verdade, mas agora já era tarde. Eu o havia deixado. Havia colocado um ponto final na nossa história pelo simples medo de que ele um dia encontrasse alguém melhor do que eu.

Quando voltei à minha razão, percebi que havia perdido a pessoa que mais se importou comigo desde sempre, que mais me fez feliz, a única que me completou como jamais haviam feito, que simplesmente me amava.

Foi então que me dei conta de que eu deixara Lorcan por medo de que ele me deixasse. Permiti que as lágrimas corressem e se misturassem com a chuva que já me deixara encharcada. Era tarde para voltar atrás, eu havia deixado-o livre e não poderia simplesmente correr até ele e dizer que não, que eu não o deixaria e que ele nunca se veria livre de mim. Eu já não tinha mais rumo, estava perdida, sozinha e sem forças para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse chorar... Foi então que eu ouvi.

— ROXANNE! — sua voz chamando pelo meu nome me fez sentir como se um peso enorme saísse do meu coração. — Marie, pelo amor de Merlin, o que pensa que está fazendo? Olhei-o por entre as enormes e gotas de chuva e lágrimas que insistiam em cair. —Por que saiu correndo daquele jeito?

— Eu tive medo, Lorcan... Eu tive medo de te perder e quem acabou te afastando fui eu. — confessei, sem tirar meus olhos daqueles azuis que tanto me encantavam. — Meu maior medo é que você encontre alguém mais interessante, inteligente e bonita do que eu e não me queira mais. E no fim, eu te perdi. Eu desperdicei o que você sente por mim e o que eu sinto por você.

Era a primeira vez que eu revelava meus medos para ele; apenas Hugo sabia da minha enorme insegurança. Abaixei a cabeça e chorei como nunca.

— Marie, por favor, não chora! — eu ouvia a tristeza em sua voz.

Lorcan diminuiu a distância entre nós e me puxou para seus braços protetores. Era como estar em casa novamente depois de uma longa viagem. Isso soa meio clichê, eu sei, mas foi exatamente como eu me senti naquele momento. Ele afastou-se de mim para que pudesse olhar nos meus olhos novamente.

— Quantas vezes eu terei que te dizer que é você que eu amo, Roxanne? — Lorcan tomou meu rosto entre suas mãos. — Que te dizer que é só você que existe na minha vida? Que eu não desejarei e muito menos amarei qualquer outra garota em toda minha vida? Que você é mais importante pra mim do que imagina? Eu te amo, minha garota. MINHA e apenas minha. Você é a melhor coisa que já foi minha, Rox. Você é a melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido. Eu te amo!

Aquela foi a declaração mais linda que eu já ouvi; e o melhor de tudo? É que ela foi feita para mim e apenas para mim. Joguei-me em seus braços mais uma vez e esqueci que chovia, que havia deixado-o seguir sua vida.

— Eu também amo você, Lorc. Amo acima de qualquer outra coisa que possa existir. Você é a melhor coisa que já foi minha. E me perdoe por ter sido tão idiota ao ponto de sequer pensar em um dia te deixar. Eu fui tola, insegura e medrosa. Eu amo você mais do que a minha própria vida, loirinho. E sempre vou amar!

Selei meus lábios aos dele, como da primeira vez. Era sempre como da primeira vez.

Eu tive sorte de encontrar Lorcan, porque – por mais que eu achasse que não merecesse – ele me amava com a mesma intensidade do sentimento que eu tinha por ele.

Naquele fim de tarde, nós retornamos para o apartamento dele e eu nunca mais pensei em deixá-lo.

Um fato que eu gosto de ressaltar é que eu, Roxanne Marie Weasley, pertenço à Lorcan Xenophilius Scamander e será assim para sempre, afinal, nós somos as melhores coisas que já tivemos.


End file.
